Many antenna applications require directive (high-gain, narrow beamwidth) beams which can be selectively steered over a pseudo-hemispherical scan volume while maintaining a conformal (thin) mechanical profile. Such low-profile two-dimensionally scanned antennas are generically referred to as phased arrays in that the angle between the electromagnetic phase-front and the mechanical normal of the array can be selectively varied in two-dimensions. Conventional phased arrays include a fully-populated lattice of discrete phase-shifters or transmit-receive elements each requiring their own phase- and/or power-control lines. The recurring (component, assembly, and test) costs, prime power, and cooling requirements associated with such electronically controlled phased arrays can be prohibitive in many applications. In addition, such conventional arrays can suffer from degraded ohmic efficiency (peak gain), poor scan efficiency (gain roll-off with scan), limited instantaneous bandwidth (data rates), and data stream discontinuities (signal blanking between commanded scan positions). These cost and performance issues can be particularly pronounced for physically large and/or high-frequency arrays where the overall phase-shift/transmit-receive module count can exceed many tens of thousands elements.